Chronicles of the SpencerCassadine Siblings
by katrinachance
Summary: Starting with the days after Lucky's shooting, his and Nikolas's sisters and one brother come home and reunite the SpencerCassadine family. Updated June 1 2005
1. Chapter One A Spencer Savior

Chapter One

A Spencer Savior

A young woman stepped out of a candy apple red sports car dressed in a short white skirt, a blue shirt and a long white doctor's jacket. She made sure before she closed her car door that her new nametag was clipped on the jacket.

Dr. Leah Whitman 

A name she loved that could get her power. Her husband was rich and powerful, it was true, but she, as a top neurologist, used her power to save lives, to prove other doctors, especially older doctors, in her field wrong. They would diagnose one thing and would do something wrong and she would always recheck their diagnoses and save the lives of the very people who they were about to, in many situations, kill.

The power got her the respect of many of her peers at several of the hospitals where she had been working and now, a new assignment; a new hospital beckoned her talents.

She stood, staring at the structure of General Hospital before she stepped inside and headed to her new assignment, ICU.

Nurse Bobbie Spencer manned the nurse's station on the 10th floor of General Hospital that afternoon. She had asked to be assigned here today and was glad that she could keep an eye out for trouble in the form of her beloved brother Luke, who seemed determined to walk down the hall of the ICU and disconnect his son Lucky from life support, no matter how she, Elizabeth, Emily, Skye, and even Ric Lansing, had done their best to keep the young man alive. They believed that Lucky would recover, but for some reason, Luke had given up on his son. She had never seen her brother act like this.

She scanned the folder she had been asked to look over. A new neurologist was joining their team. In fact, one of the top neurologists in the country. Maybe she would be able to give them some hope about Lucky. Both Tony and Steven seemed to give up on the young man, which she and Elizabeth would never accept. They knew how stubborn Lucky was. They knew that he was fighting to return to them.

Elizabeth had barricaded herself inside Lucky's room, guarding the man she loved from anyone trying to take his chance to live away. The only people she allowed inside with her were Emily, Skye, and Bobbie herself. Tony and Steven had been banned from the room until the new neurologist could check out Lucky's condition for herself and see if she agreed with them. If she didn't, both men would be banned fully from Lucky's room and only the new neurologist would be on Lucky's case.

Bobbie looked up and watched as the young woman stepped off the elevator and approached the nurse's desk. "May I help you, miss?" Bobbie asked.

"I was told to come up to this floor as my first assignment. I'm Dr. Leah Whitman, neurologist," she said in introduction.

"Welcome, Dr. Whitman. I'm head nurse Bobbie Spencer. Welcome to General Hospital," Bobbie said, shaking the young doctor's hand. The young woman looked somewhat familiar to her.

The young woman's eyes widened in recognition at Bobbie's introduction. Bobbie noticed immediately the young woman's blue eyes. The same shade that Luke and Lucky both claimed as theirs. "Leah Jean, is that you?"

"Yes, aunt Bobbie, it's me. I'm home," Leah said with a smile.

"Then I definitely know everything we have done in the past couple of days isn't in vain. You'll do everything you can to help," Bobbie said before she came around to embrace her niece.

Leah embraced her aunt tightly. She didn't quite know what her aunt meant until she grabbed a file from the patient files at the station and handed it to her. The name on the top struck her instantly. **Lucas Spencer Jr.**

"Aunt Bobbie, what happened? Why is Lucky here?"

"Helena Cassadine shot him. He's critical. At least that's what Tony and Steven say," Bobbie said. "Liz and I were hoping that you could do something to change that."

Leah nodded as she looked over the patient file of her twin brother and saw her former uncle's diagnoses, then shook her head. "How many neurosurgeons make this same mistake? I can't believe he would be so stupid as to say that this was a stroke. This was caused by one of the IV medications they have him on."

"So, you're saying that Tony is wrong?" Bobbie asked hopefully.

"Yes. I want you to change the medication immediately. This medication that they have him on does damage, rather than helping, victims of a gunshot. I've saved a great many patients already from colleagues who have made this same mistake. Apparently, Dr. Jones hasn't paid attention to some of the new research," Leah said before writing down the name of the medication she wanted removed and putting a new medication in it's place. "And as for Dr. Webber, he needs to learn a bit more about neurology."

"So Lucky will recover?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes, he will. Once he is off this medication, he will recover. He will come back to us," Leah said before grabbing a pen and heading down the hall. "I need to check Lucky's vitals. Will you come with me?"

"I kind of have to, Leah. Liz won't let you in the room otherwise," Bobbie said as she followed her niece.

Elizabeth Webber sat in a chair beside Lucky's bed, determined to will him back to her if necessary. He was not going to die, not if she had anything to say about it.

A knock sounded on the door and she turned to see Bobbie and another young woman outside the door. Elizabeth got up from her chair and unlocked the door to let the two of them in. "Is this the new neurologist you told me about?"

"No ordinary neurologist. One of the best in the country, Liz. This is Dr. Leah Whitman, or if I want to get a little more technical, Dr. Leah Jean Spencer-Whitman," Bobbie said.

Elizabeth smiled. She had been told by Lucky years before about his twin sisters. Leah was one of them and she remembered hearing about her dreams of being a doctor. His other twin Laurel Bethany Spencer-McMillan had pursued her dream as well and was a police detective with the Sioux Falls South Dakota Police Department.

"Welcome home, Leah. I'm glad you're here," Elizabeth said, shaking the young woman's hand.

"Thank you Liz. Thank you for doing all this for my brother. My father obviously needs a brain transplant and so does Dr. Tony Jones," Leah said as Bobbie headed over to Lucky's IV and disconnected the medication and took it off of the stand.

"Bobbie, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's taking off the medication I told her to. That is why Lucky is in this condition. That medication caused what looked like a stroke, but was not. Obviously, uncle Tony needs to check out some of the newer research. If Lucky would've died or they would have succeeded in taking him off life support, I would've had my husband file a major malpractice suit against Tony and had him arrested for murder," Leah explained.

Bobbie left the room with the medication and Leah locked the door behind her. She would join Elizabeth in barricading Lucky's room from others until her aunt returned with the new medication.

It took a few minutes, but Bobbie returned with the new IV bag of the new medication and Leah let her back in. She hooked it up and let it flow into Lucky's IV. Within a few minutes, you could already see a change in Lucky's condition.

"See. What did I tell you? Improvement almost instantly with this medication," Leah said with a smile.

"So, you want me to ban Tony from Lucky's room?" Bobbie said.

"I'll do it myself. And I'll get Dr. Webber for listening to the old man," Leah said as she finished taking a new set of vitals on her twin. "Liz, you stay in here and take care of my twin brother."

"No problem. I wouldn't leave even if I wanted to," she said as the two women left the room.

Leah and Bobbie headed down the hall and approached the nurse's station just as Dr. Alan Quartermaine, Leah's new boss, stepped off the elevator.

"Good morning Bobbie," he greeted his good friend. "How is Lucky this morning?"

"Doing much better now, thanks to our new neurologist," Bobbie said with a smile.

Alan turned to the young woman standing beside Bobbie. "Ah, yes. Dr. Whitman, welcome to General Hospital."

Leah shook Alan's hand. "Thank you Dr. Quartermaine. I'm happy to be here. And I already have a request."

"And what may that be?"

"I want Dr. Tony Jones banned from Lucky Spencer's room, effective immediately," Leah said with determination.

"Any reason?"

"Oh, yes. The fact that he practically killed him!" she exclaimed before opening her brother's folder. "See, this medication he gave him is not proper for a gunshot victim to be given. It does more harm than good in their case because it makes any lead poisoning from the bullet worse. That is why Lucky went into cardiac arrest and looked to have had a stroke. This drug caused it."

Alan agreed wholeheartedly. "You're right. I've seen much of the new research on this medication. I can't believe that Tony didn't know that. Request granted, Dr. Whitman. Dr. Jones will be banned from Lucky's room. Though, I think you have another reason as well," he said.

"Of course. When I walked in, the very person you had waiting for me was very recognizable. Bobbie is my aunt and Lucky is my twin brother," Leah said.

Alan smiled. "I guess I had the right person waiting for you. And I can see that you will do anything to help your brother," he said.

"Yes. I would also like to speak with Dr Webber and see if he knew that this medication had been given to Lucky. If he did, he'll also be banned. But if he didn't know, I want him by my side assisting in Lucky's care and the care of my patients here in the ICU. At least so far, this is where you have me assigned for my rounds," Leah said.

"Yes. We decided this at the board meeting when we decided to accept your transfer. You are one of the best neurologists in the country and we wanted you helping the people here to get better," Alan said. "And I shall talk to Steven about this."

"Thank you, Dr. Quartermaine," Leah said.

"And do you want to set up a visitation list for Lucky? I'm sure there are certain people you don't want to go into the room," Alan said.

"Of course. The only ones I want in that ICU room are Elizabeth, Emily, Nikolas if he gets out, aunt Bobbie, Skye, Dr. Webber only if he didn't know, my husband Andrew, my twin sister Laurel and her husband Shawn if they come, grandma Leslie and Lulu, and me," Leah said.

"You don't want Luke in there?" Alan asked as he wrote down the names.

"No. Aunt Bobbie told me what he tried and is still trying to do. I will not have him in that room," Leah said.

Alan nodded as he finished the list. Then he wrote up a list of the ones that would be banned from Lucky's room, which only had two people on it, Luke and Tony. Steven would be on the list only if he knew about the medication that had been given to Lucky.

The lists were posted at the nurse's station for all to see. Leah nodded. This would show Tony how wrong he was and would keep her father away from her brother. She was reclaiming her family and there was nothing her father could do about it.

A car rolled down the highway towards Port Charles driven by a very determined young woman determined to show the cops at the PCPD how it was done. She wasn't going to let them railroad her twin brother or her older half-brother.

"Are you sure about this, Lauri?" a man beside her asks.

"Absolutely sure, Shawn. Ric Lansing and Mac Scorpio are not railroading my brothers. We need to really show them how it's done," Laurel Spencer-McMillan told her husband Shawn.

Shawn sighed, but smiled. This was why his wife had gone into law enforcement. She loved challenges and she loved helping out with true justice. And that was what she was determined to do for her two brothers. Especially her twin brother.

Her cell phone rang and she hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey Lauri, it's Leah. I'm calling from General Hospital," Leah said.

"Hey. How's everyone? How is Lucky doing?" Laurel asked her twin sister.

"He is doing better now. I still can't believe what uncle Tony did to Lucky. I could've had Andrew sue him for malpractice," Leah said.

"What did he do?" Laurel asked.

"He gave him the wrong medication for his condition. It's the worst medication you could give a gunshot victim because it makes the lead poisoning worse. It caused what looked like a stroke. I put Lucky on a different medication, which has him steadily improving," Leah informed her twin.

"That's good. If I were you, I'd ban that bastard from Lucky's room," Laurel said.

"Already done. Tony and dad have been banned from Lucky's room. There will be one more added to the list if he knew about the medication Tony had him on. I haven't had a chance to ask Dr. Webber if he knew yet," Leah said.

"Dr. Webber, as in Liz's brother Steven Webber?" Laurel asked.

"Yes. He is her brother and I hope to work side by side with him if he didn't know about the meds," Leah said.

"That'll be good," she said before Shawn signaled to her. "Sis, I'd better go. We'll be in PC in a few hous."

"See you soon, LauriBeth," Leah said.

"You got it, LeeJean," Laurel said before both women hung up the phones.


	2. Chapter Two Spencer Justice

Chapter Two

Spencer Justice

Leah and Andrew met at the nurse's station on the ICU floor of GH, as she had called her husband to file a malpractice suit against Dr. Tony Jones at Steven's insistence. Steven walked up at that moment and shook hands with one of the most powerful lawyers in the country.

"It's good to see you again, Andrew. It's been too long," Steven said with a smile.

"Yes, it has. The last time I saw you was right before you left for medical school and I headed for law school," Andrew Whitman, Leah's husband, said with a smile. He was glad that his old friend hadn't known about Lucky being given the wrong medication. He really didn't want to bring a malpractice suit against him.

"I had no idea that you had gotten married, but I couldn't imagine a more perfect wife for you," Steven said.

"Thanks, Steven. Now, you encouraged Leah to bring a malpractice suit against Tony Jones. I understand the reasoning, but usually these suits only come about after a death," Andrew said.

"He almost did kill Lucky by giving him the wrong type of medication for his condition. He deserves to pay for it. He has done wrong before," Steven said.

"Steven's right, sweetie. He kidnapped Michael, Carly's son, when he was just a baby. He got off with little more than probation thanks to Helena Cassadine. I wouldn't doubt that she's pulling his strings again," Leah told her husband.

"I wouldn't doubt it either, darling. All the evidence points to it, I'm sure," Andrew said.

At that moment, a familiar face came out of the elevator. Andrew and Leah instantly glared at the man.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Leah asked menacingly.

The man seemed taken aback by recovered quickly. "I'm here to see Lucky."

"That is not possible for you, dad. You have been banned from Lucky's room," Leah said.

"By whom?" Luke asked his daughter.

"By me. You are banned from Lucky's room until he wakes up," Leah told him.

"Obviously, Leah, you don't know what Tony diagnosed," Luke said.

"Oh, I know exactly what he said. But he was totally wrong. Lucky will be fine. He will make it," Leah said.

"And how do you know that, Leah?" Luke asked his daughter.

"For crying out loud, dad, I am a neurologist! One of the top ones in the country! And I know most of the research. Why do you think they assigned me to the ICU? I can help most of the patients up here recover when before, they wouldn't have. And much of the blame on that is put on the man who is still a tool of Helena Cassadine, Tony Jones," Leah said.

"Young lady, Tony is your uncle…"

"Former uncle and he practically killed Lucky by giving him the wrong medication! The meds caused what looked like a stroke! And I can say that he may have done it at Helena's command," Leah said.

Luke stared at his daughter in shock. "He would never do that for that witch!"

"He's done it before dad. Kidnapping Michael, helping Helena defrost Stavros, and I wouldn't put it past him if he had done this for her as well," Leah said.

Ric Lansing stood up tall as Laurel and Shawn came into the squad room of the PCPD. It wasn't often when two of the best law enforcement officers showed up in Port Charles.

"Detective and Chief McMillan, welcome to Port Charles. We are honored to have you here. And is what I heard true, that it is no longer Chief, but Police Commissioner?" Ric asked.

"You heard right, Mr. Lansing. I am now police commissioner for the PCPD and my wife here is my right-hand detective, as my brother-in-law will be when he recovers," Shawn said.

"What about Mac Scorpio? He is commissioner," Ric said.

"Not anymore. He is out of a job. Laurel and I spoke to the board through teleconference days ago about our investigation and they totally agreed with our assessment. Mac Scorpio is no longer police commissioner," Shawn said.

Ric nodded and then thought about something else Shawn had just said. "Your brother-in-law?"

"Lucky Spencer is my brother-in-law, Mr. Lansing," Shawn said.

"Any charges that you were planning on placing on my twin brother are no longer allowed, Mr. Lansing. If Mac had done his work properly, none of this would've happened," Laurel said.

"Understood. Anything else?" Ric asked.

"Not for you to worry about," Shawn said.

Ric nodded, then took Shawn and Laurel down the hall to Mac's office and knocked on the door. Mac opened it a second later and the three of them could see that Mac was already busy gathering up his things.

Shawn smiled as he walked into his new office. He had plans for this place. "You know, Mac, this place will look so different when I'm done with it."

"I like it. Of course, it would be staying the same if the board hadn't fired me," Mac said.

"You brought it on yourself, Mac. If you had done things properly, this wouldn't have happened. And railroading my brother-in-law? I wasn't going to let you do that," Shawn said as he roamed the office.

"Your brother-in-law?" Mac asked, raising his head.

"Lucky Spencer is my brother-in-law," Shawn said.

Mac groaned. He knew something like this could happen and now it had, thanks to the nature of the Spencer Family.

An hour later, Mac was gone and Shawn was sitting at his new desk, looking over every crime report from the past six months and getting ready to reassign those cases if necessary. A knock sounded on the door and he looked up. "Come In!"

The door opened and his father-in-law walked in. "Shawn, I need your help."

"You're not getting it, Luke. We heard what you almost did to Lucky. And we will not allow you to do it again," Shawn told Luke.

"Shawn, he is my son and I know what's best for him," Luke said to his son-in-law.

"No, you don't, dad," came Laurel's voice from behind him. "Leah and I know what's best for Lucky. We are his other thirds, you know, and we know that he wants to stay with us, that he's fighting to get back to us. We can feel that. You know our triplet connection is very strong."

"You don't know that for sure," Luke said.

"Yes, we do. Our connection has never wavered, not even when Lucky flatlined. He's staying here and you will not be allowed near him until he wakes up," Laurel said.

"We'll barricade Lucky's room if we have to in order to keep you away from him. You will not remove Lucky's life support again," Shawn said.

Elizabeth sat beside her beloved Lucky, continuing to hold his hand and tell him to wake up.

Elizabeth still locked the door to the room and only allowed into the room those on the visitation list, especially Leah and Steven.

She was glad her brother hadn't known about Tony giving Lucky the wrong medication. Even he was glad to see the dramatic change in Lucky's condition. Of course, anything that made Liz happy made Steven happy.

Leah knocked on the door at that moment and Elizabeth opened it. "Taking Lucky's vitals again?"

"Yes. I want to gauge his recovery and report it to the different research boards, but also to use against Dr. Jones in the malpractice case," Leah said.

"Steven convinced you to pursue it?" Liz asked.

"He convinced Andrew and me. Andrew can't wait. He loves these kind of cases," Leah said as she checked the monitors gauging Lucky's condition.

Liz sat back down in her chair and grasped Lucky's hand. She watched as Leah checked everything out until she felt Lucky's hand squeezing her own. She turned and saw that Lucky's eyes were slightly open. "Liz?" he asked softly, his voice hoarse from weeks of disuse.

Liz smiled. "Yes, Lucky, I'm here," she said.

Lucky smiled and opened his eyes further. He was glad to see her beautiful face.

Leah moved to Liz's side and smiled. "Hey, tripwit, welcome back."

Lucky rolled his eyes jokingly. His sister had always called him tripwit since she had been old enough to talk. She couldn't quite say triplet correctly when she had been younger, so she had said tripwit and it became her nickname for her twin brother.

"Hey, sissyfit. It's good to see you," Lucky said.

Leah groaned. Lucky had called her sissyfit ever since they were young. Their mom had once said to Lucky when Leah was having a tantrum, "Leah is having a hissyfit. You'd better go play, Lucky." And rather than say hissyfit, he said sissyfit and it became his nickname for her.

Lucky smiled at her and she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, then leaned back and smiled at him. "I'm glad that you made it through. Now Andrew has more ammunition for the case against Tony."

"What case?" Lucky asked.

"A malpractice suit against Tony because he practically killed you by giving you the wrong type of medication for your condition. If I hadn't come when I did, it would've killed you," Leah explained. "Of course, that may have been the idea."

"Leah's right. You know if Helena wanted you dead, she would've used Tony…" Liz trailed off as Lucky spoke.

"All she would have to do is blackmail him again," Lucky said. "Who knows what secrets she could know about him from when she had Alexis defend him when he kidnapped Michael?"

"If only it was Tony again this time," came Carly's voice from the doorway. "If only Tony had kidnapped Michael and Morgan this time, but it's Faith."

"Are you sure it's Faith?" Lucky asked his cousin.

"Yes, it's Faith. She kidnapped Kristina about a week ago and now she's got my boys," Carly said as she approached her cousins.

"Have you called the police?" Lucky asked.

"I called them and asked for Mac Scorpio, but they said he is no longer commissioner, so I spoke with the new commissioner Shawn McMillan and he said that he will find all three of them," Carly said.

"Carly, he will find them. Shawn does everything he possibly can to solve a case," Lucky said.

"How do you know that?" Carly asked.

"Carly, Shawn is my brother-in-law and he is one of the best cops out there. And so is Lauri and they will do anything for family as well as for justice. They will find the kids," Lucky said.

"You bet we will. Faith Roscoe will not steal a part of this family. She will not hurt this family anymore," came Laurel's voice from the doorway.

"And Mac Scorpio won't be railroading anyone in this family ever again," Shawn said from beside her. He quickly approached Carly and took her hand in his. "Don't you worry. We'll find the kids. Michael and Morgan are part of this family and its about time we started acting like it."

Tears filled Carly's eyes at the vow of her cousin-in-law. "Thank you, Shawn. Thank you so much."

_Put your pictures away_

_And remember these days_

_Till we meet again_

_Or you need a friend_

_I won't stand in your way_

_Though I beg you to stay_

_But wherever you go_

_You need to know_

_Don't Forget_

_Don't Forget_

_Baby, Don't Forget_

_Blood is thicker than water_

_That between you and me_

_Nothing could be any stronger_

_And though we may be apart_

_There's a river that flows through my heart_

_Don't Forget_

_Blood is Thicker than Water_

_Until dawn we would talk_

_Through the fields we would walk_

_Hear them calling us home_

_But then further we'd go_

_Now's the time to be brave_

_As our innocence fads_

_There's so much we don't know_

_but the world can be cold_

_Lift your head_

_Look ahead_

_Baby, Don't Forget_

_Blood is thicker than water_

_That between you and me_

_Nothing could be any stronger_

_Baby Don't Forget_

_This love is forever longer_

_And if someone is breaking your heart_

_There's a light on for you in the dark_

_Don't Forget_

_Blood is Thicker than Water_

_I won't stand in your way_

_Though I beg you to stay_

_It's so hard letting go_

_Cause your all that I know_

_Don't Forget_

_Don't Forget_

_Baby, Don't Forget_

_Blood is thicker than water_

_That between you and me_

_Nothing could be any stronger_

_Baby, Don't forget_

_This love is forever longer_

_That between you and me_

_Nothing could be any stronger_

_Blood is Thicker than Water_

_Blood is Thicker than Water_

_(Blood is Thicker than Water by The Triplets)_


	3. Chapter Three A Lawman Returns and Other...

To Evil but Friendly Rival, my lone reviewer, thank you for the excellent review. And to answer your question, Leah Jean is the eldest, followed by Lucky, then Laurel Bethany.

Here's Chapter Three. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

A Lawman returns and other surprises

The next day

Shawn sat at his desk, looking over the reports on Faith's whereabouts and where she could be keeping the kids. A knock sounded on the door at that moment. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Officer Murphy. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, officer. Sit down," Shawn commanded, pointing to the chair on the other side of his desk.

Murphy sat down and Shawn stood from his chair and walked around the desk to the police officer.

"Murphy, as you well know, everyone's records are being gone over very thoroughly to make sure that the PCPD only employs the best."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Murphy, your record is pretty spotless, up until the past few months. Of course, on one incident you have been given the benefit of the doubt, since you did not know that Nikolas Cassadine shouldn't have been sent to prison," Shawn said.

"Yes, sir. And I thank you and the board for that."

"No thanks are necessary, since the blame for that falls on Mac Scorpio, who is no longer on this squad. But the second mark is the one we are most concerned about. You should've come to the front of the Cassadine crypt and took advantage to capture Helena Cassadine, but instead, you came around the side and allowed Helena to escape. You cannot do that!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I understand that, sir. But that is what Mac told me to do," Murphy said.

"Yes, we know that, but you still listened. And you are to be punished for it, unless you can rectify the situation by bringing in Helena Cassadine. Do whatever you have to, just bring her in," Shawn told him.

"Yes sir! I will do my best!"

"Good! I want that witch in custody yesterday!" Shawn exclaimed. "Now, get to work!"

"Yes sir!" Murphy exclaimed as he got up from the chair and left the office just as another African-American man entered the office.

Shawn turned and smiled. He was so glad that the man was here. "Detective Taggert, welcome!" Shawn greeted.

Marcus Taggert walked into the office and closed the door. "Thank you, Shawn. I'm glad you offered me the position of chief of police. It is an honor, though a little awkward having someone younger than me as my boss," he said as he took a seat across from Shawn, who had returned to his chair.

"I understand, Marcus. But we shall be able to remedy that. I wanted you here for a reason, you know," Shawn said.

"I know. One of your big cases right now is the kidnapping of Sonny Corinthos's children. And you want me to concentrate on that case," Taggert said.

"Yes. My wife is handling the search for Helena Cassadine, so I want you to handle that case. Put your feelings for Sonny aside and concentrate on finding the children and on capturing Faith Rosco," Shawn said.

"No problem. I'll bring her in," Taggert said with a sly smile.

"See that you do. And please, work with the officers assigned to this case. No going off on your own. We can't allow anyone to endanger those children," Shawn said.

"I see no problems there. And I'll do all I can to keep my team from going off on their own. We have to work as a team to bring that witch down and bring those children home," Taggert said.

"Good. Now, get to work! Time is of the essence in this case!" Shawn exclaimed.

Taggert got of from his chair and headed out into the squad room.

* * *

Andrew sat in his home office, looking over his papers for the malpractice suit against Dr. Jones when Skye came into the room.

"Hello, Skye. Thank you for coming," Andrew said as he rose from his chair and held out his hand.

Skye shook it, then sat down across from him. "No problem. I'll do anything I can to help with the suit against Dr. Jones. And I'm already doing all I can to find that wicked bitch and get Nikolas out of jail."

"That is exactly why I've asked you here, Skye. I want you to stick as close to Dr. Jones as you can without him knowing. He may be helping Helena hide and that could possibly be why he gave Lucky that medication in the first place," Andrew said.

Skye nodded. "I know. I heard you, Steven, and Leah discussing that possibility yesterday. If he is helping her hide, he will pay for it!"

"No kidding. He has already been banned from Lucky's room and I am sure he may be trying something else to satisfy the old witch and we need to keep an eye on him so that he can't do anymore harm to our family for her," Andrew said. "That is why I want you to tail him. The minute you know something, report in to either me, Leah, or Laurel at the PCPD."

"You got it!" Skye declared as she rose from her chair. She headed out the door with her mission on her mind.

* * *

Nikolas sat in his cell after a visit with Emily. He didn't understand why she was pulling away, why she didn't want him to touch her.

A guard approached his cell at that moment. "You got visitors, Cassadine. Your sister and brother are here."

Nikolas's eyes widened. It couldn't be who he thought it was. The guard escorted him into the visitation room and he smiled at them. They had come home.

"About time the two of you came home. We could've used you," Nikolas said before he embraced his two siblings.

"Well, Lauri called us and told us what had happened and we knew it was time to come home," Natalia Eleni Stavrolavna Cassadine, Nikolas's twin sister, said with a smile as she embraced him.

"And you know Helena would come out of hiding just to lecture at us, you know that Nikoli," Nathaniel Dimitri Stavrosovich Cassadine, Nikolas's twin brother, said from behind them.

"True, Nathaniel. Maybe that will get me out of here and back with Emily. I want to help her through whatever it is she is going through other than Connor attacking her," Nikolas said.

"I think he did more than just attack her. I met her out front and I could see something familiar in her eyes. The same fear and blame I saw in cousin Anastasia's eyes two years ago," Natalia said. "Nik, I think that bastard raped Emily and that is why she pulled away from you."

Nikolas looked at his twin sister in shock. Then he remembered what had happened with Liz and how she reacted. "Oh my god! If that bastard wasn't dead, I'd kill him myself!"

Natalia smiled. "That's a normal feeling. Nate and I wanted to do that to Stace's rapist until we found out that he was killed that night after he had raped another girl."

"But anger will not help Emily. You have to be understanding and you have to get her help if she needs it and I think she needs help by what we have witnessed," Nathaniel said.

Nikolas took a deep breath and calmed down. "You're right. But sometimes you have to convince them that they need help. And knowing Emily, we will need to convince her to get help."

"By what we saw, she will definitely need convincing," Natalia said. Then she smiled. "But we are going to take care of that. That is after we pay our beloved half-brother a visit. Maybe he can convince her, now that he's awake."

Nikolas's lips spread in an elated smile. "Lucky's awake? He's back with us?"

"Yep. He woke up and is recovering. Now, if he can put Helena away, then we can say he is victorious," Natalia said.

"We will all be victorious once grandmother is taken care of," Nikolas said with a smile.

* * *

Carly sat outside Shawn's office later that day, waiting for her cousin-in-law to call her in, as he had called her, saying that they knew more about the kidnapping of the kids. Taggert came down the hall at that moment and smiled. He and Shawn had good news for Carly.

"Taggert, what are you doing here?" Carly asked.

"Shawn transferred me back here to help find the children," Taggert explained.

"And did you? Did you find all three of them?" Carly asked.

Taggert held out his hand to Carly a moment later and helped her to stand. "Shawn will tell you everything."

Carly nodded and walked with Taggert into Shawn's office. Carly faced her cousin-in-law, who had a smile on his face.

Carly saw the smile on his face and joy filled her features. "You found them!"

"Not exactly. Someone we did not believe was still alive found them and brought them home," Shawn told her.

"Who?" Carly asked.

Shawn and Taggert smiled as a young man came from a doorway behind Carly. She turned and was shocked by the sight of the man, a man that everyone believed was dead. He was supposedly killed by the police months before. "Zander! How? How are you alive? We thought you were dead!"

Alexander Lewis-Smith laughed at the woman he had once considered a friend. "Well, Carly, it's a long story. For one, that wasn't me that died that day. That was a plant that Helena created. She brainwashed him to believe he was me. The truth was I left tow the night after my attempted overdose. Helena sent in her plant and he took over the life I left behind."

"Why did you leave?" Carly asked.

"I had been doing some investigation into my family history and I had seen something that I couldn't find the answers to. In leaving town, I was able to find out the truth about what I had seen."

"What did you find?" Taggert asked.

"I'm not the child of Cameron and Angelica Lewis. Cameron didn't even know the secret Angelica had hidden from him since the day I came into their lives. Angelica's son, the real Alexander Lewis, was stillborn. I was switched with him so that Cameron would have his son. My true mother thought that she had miscarried me. We had blood tests done at her insistence and proved that I am her son," Zander explained.

"Who is your mother?" Carly asked.

A woman came through the same door he had come through. Her long black hair was very curly. They could tell where Zander got some of his traits.

"Carly, this is my mother Holly Sutton-Scorpio," Zander said in introduction.

"Hello, Holly. It's nice to meet you," Carly said, shaking the older woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Carly. Michael has talked about you a lot during our trip here," Holly said.

"I'm sure he has. Are they alright?" Carly asked.

"The three of them are fine. We had them checked out before we flew them home," Zander said. "After all, two of them are family to me."

"What?" Carly asked in shock.

"Carly, Zander's biological father is Luke Spencer," Holly told her.

"You're my cousin?" Carly asked.

"Yep. I couldn't believe it when I found out, but I'm glad it's true," Zander said.

"You should've seen Faith's face. It was priceless," Holly said with a laugh. "She almost had a heart attack."

"And where is Faith now?" Carly asked.

"In jail where she belongs. And this time, there will be no one busting her out. Especially a man who just gained a long lost child," Taggert said.

"Yeah. Dad definitely won't be breaking Faith out of jail this time," Zander said. At that moment, Zander opened the door behind them and Morgan and Michael came into the room with Kristina following behind them. Carly shot forward and embraced her boys and she also embraced Kristina.


End file.
